Golden Line
by msfullmetalwriter
Summary: A deadline Fanfiction crossover with Golden eyes fanfiction
1. Reunion

**Author Note- This is a crossover between the stort Golden eys by Junodog and the story Deadline by Meganekko this does not in any way show thier opionons only my own interprutation of thier stories. Please read thier stories first (also I have written this with the idea that Hughes hasn't died yet) I believe this is after Roy and Ed's wedding**

Grissom looked up at Greg . "Yes?" He was sitting at his desk, waiting for the last appointment of his shift to end so he could go home.

"I think we should go visit Ed…" Greg replied, "I'm sure he and his brother get lonely wandering around in their search for the philosopher's stone, and I want to see them; I thought you might too."

Sighing, Grissom looked down. Greg was right, he did want to see the brothers. Their last visit had been far from happy. "But you said it yourself Greg, they travel too much for us to find them to visit them, even if we use some vacation days."

Greg thought about this for a moment, before stirring happily. "But we still have that note from Mustang and Hawkeye, they are Edward's commanding officers, they have to know where he is!" Slowly, Grissom smiled and nodded.

Greg and Grissom set off into the city, for once prepared with a small bag for in the other world, the next afternoon. The tall buildings of Las Vegas flew by and as the turned down a third alleyway, they seemed to morph, twisting into the older twentieth century style buildings of Amestris. Greg grinned, pulling the sheaf of paper out of his pocket triumphantly.

"Hey! Wow, we're on Mustang's street. I guess this passage stuff is more reliable than we thought!" Grissom rolled his eyes at him and followed as he set off at a trot. He stopped as something caught his eye.

A puppy was whining on the edge of the street, favoring one of his front paws as he hobbled along. _Alphonse will take care of him_, Gill thought and picked him up gently. Greg had gotten far ahead of him and was walking up someone's front steps. Grissom caught up with him as the door swung open. They gasped.

A blond teenager stood in the doorway; his hair the same gaudy golden shade as his eyes. But Ed's face had changed from the last time they saw him. Deep puckered scars raked the left side, three vertical with a fourth that cut through two of them. Two parallel scars ringed his neck, like from some sort of collar and his eyes were wide with fear. He was staring at the dog as if it caused him immense anguish just to see it.

Grissom quickly dropped the dog but Edward was backing away, his hands going to his head and cringing against the wall. Greg looked at him helplessly and called out, "Colonel Mustang are you here? Ed…" He was interrupted by the heavy clatter of steps on the stairs as a man with a mop of black hair and ebony eyes flew by him.

Gripping Edward's wrist gently, he pulled his hands away from his head and looked him in the eyes. Quietly, he whispered, "It's over, Honey, come back to us…" Ed stared at him wild-eyed for a moment before slowly he seemed to come back to reality. "Go lie down for a little bit."

Edward nodded and shakily tottered up the stair Roy had just vacated. Roy turned to look at them and his eyes widened substantially. "Is something wrong?" He asked, staring at our shocked faces.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said Grissom. "What happened to him?" Roy shook his head sadly and motioned for us to come in. We followed him into the kitchen wordlessly and sat down at his dark wooden table.

"This October, there was… a killer. He was hunting young women who had dated me. Apparently, someone he loved at been hurt by a relationship we had and he was seeking revenge. That night, he saw me talking to Edward, and chose him instead," Roy's voice was shaking and he didn't meet the eyes of either CSI. "We managed to rescue Ed the next day but not before… Let's just say that your killer was nothing compared to him."

Grissom and Greg stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. "Just recently, he hand to completely relive those memories, literally as if it were all happening again. It was his choice but it still hurt him and his sanity beyond where he had been before."

"Why would he choose to relive _that_?!" Greg asked, shocked. Light footsteps sounded through the house, obviously not Ed's due to his noisy metal leg.

A small smile lit Mustang's face, "The only thing he ever would do that for." Grissom thought he knew but Greg still looked oblivious.

"Roy! I think Willow's going to have kittens!" A small voice said and Alphonse, Edward's younger brother, burst into the room. He also was not as the CSI's had last seen him, for then his smiles had only been shown through the lightening of his voice not through the brilliant grin that now stretched across his human face.

"Greg! Grissom! You came to visit!" He cried happily, and threw his arms around Grissom impetuously, the same way he had done when he was an eight year-old boy trapped in a closet. Grissom smiled and hugged him back.

"Good to see you back in the flesh again Al," Alphonse smiled but it was tainted by something else… guilt?

"Yeah…"

Roy looked over at Grissom, "That reminds me, do you remember what happened that sparked it?" Grissom thought back carefully.

"A stray dog, but I don't see why…" He trailed off as Mustang slapped his forehead with a hand and went up stairs. Alphonse took his seat.

"Why would a dog cause your brother problems Alphonse?" Greg asked nervously, this was obviously not what he had expected when he said we should come for a visit.

Shuddering, Al said, "The man that hurt brother, he always called him a dog of the military; because he was a state alchemist."

Guilt flooded through Grissom, _so he had finally managed to get rid of the pedophile who had been stalking the brothers in time for this to happen? It wasn't fair; these boys had been through enough. _

The kitchen door creaked open and Roy and Edward came in, Ed blushed and mumbled, "Sorry…" taking a seat next to Alphonse and Roy.

They sat in silence for a moment as Grissom studied him. A red turtle neck now covered most of his scars, and a similar shade graced his high cheek bones. He seemed ashamed, disgusted with himself for what had been done to him. _Was this how he would have been if the killer we had caught had gotten his way_? What exactly had happened to break him so, so much more than the furious anger that had almost made him the center of a homicide investigation when his stalker had been found? That at least had shown his personality. Now he was shrinking, pulling away and fraying at the edges.

"So you finally got a cat, huh, Al?" Greg asked attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

Startled, Alphonse looked up at him and blushed. "Yeah, her name's Willow. We'd stopped traveling soo…" Grissom smiled at the boy.

A knock sounded on the door behind them and Ed got up quietly to get it as Roy muttered, "What is this, a train station?" good-heartedly.

"Yo! Edward," said a brightly cheerful voice.

"Hello Hughes…"

"Hi there Big Brother!"

"Hello Elycia… come in."

They followed him swiftly into the crowded kitchen. Ed tried to sit in the corner so that the visitors could have the remaining chairs, but Mustang subtly let him take his seat, mumbling something about coffee. Their hands brushed as Edward sat down; Roy blushed. Grissom smiled knowingly at the table.

"Oh, hey Gil, Something up?" Hughes asked, noticing him and Greg for the first time.

Grissom shook his head, "We just came by for a visit." Greg nodded vigorously. Edward smiled at Grissom tentatively, but the smile that he gave back was tainted with sadness.

**Author Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! I really want to know if people like it! (Flames are only cool if you are Colonel Mustang, since none of you are keep your harsh words to yourself.) I will give you a cookie if you review! If you review a lot you might get yourself a charrie later on!**


	2. The Package

**Author Note: Hey there everybody, thanks for coming back! I'm posting this before I got any reviews but if you reviewed the last section, go you! Remember, cookies and this is short, probably only two more chapters, rrvie if you want your own charrie!**

"_Woof, woof, little dog," Tremblay's voice echoed in his ears. Edward could feel hands on his face, a knife following them, slowly digging into his skin just beside his eye. The hands traced his chest as blood tainted his vision crimson. No! He thought as the hands continued downward below his waist. I can't be here anymore! He let out a groan of pain as the blade cut into him. "Don't whine, little dog, it's almost over, for you and for that bastard Mustang."_

Ed sat up with a shout, burying his face in the scarlet blankets over his knees and sobbing. He cringed as a hand stroked his back soothingly but it didn't go away, rubbing gently across his shoulders till his shaking calmed.

Roy wrapped his arms around him, aching to take away the pain, or at least to share it. "I'm here, you're all right, it's over…" He tried to calm the boy's gasping breaths.

_It's almost over_… "No!" Edward whispered painfully, "No, I won't let him."

Puzzled, Roy turned the pale face to look him in the eyes. Pale golden globes, wild with fear and pain, met his black ones and overflowed. Edward buried his head in Mustangs neck murmuring, "I won't let him, and he won't hurt you. He can't…" repeatedly.

Dumbfounded, Mustang cradled the boy, hushing him and whispering meaningless words of comfort. Finally, Edward sat up, wiping his eyes and blushing. He ducked his head, not looking at Roy.

"Sorry…" his voice was barely audible. Frustration at General Tremblay built up in Mustang. Sorry?! He didn't need to be sorry, not for his own reactions to what had been done to him!

"What for?" He asked, not really expecting an answer, and kissed the teen softly. The petal-pink lips touched his for a moment, icy and soft. Roy stepped back, worried to go too far when Edward was coming out of a memory. He had gotten so much better and then that dratted gate had undone it all, weeks of work and slowly gained trust, in Roy and in himself!

Edward stood slowly, checking himself each step across the red room. He pulled a snug black turtle neck over his white chest and his normal red flamel coat over that. Fully dressed, he and Roy left the room to go have breakfast with their guests.

Edward steadied himself as he walked into the kitchen. Roy set about the job he always took, the one that he went fastest on and that always ended up done shoddily. Chopping up onions and peppers, he let the silver knife dart in and out of the vegetable quickly and slid it into the sink. Ed had his back turned, carefully not watching this as he cracked eggs for their omelets. Grissom stood in the doorway, watching the ritual with interest.

Alphonse scooted past him into the room, relatively comfortable already with the tall man. He was glad, but he wished that Ed was. He wouldn't press anything though, he had seen enough in his job to know a little of what might have been done to Edward. Grissom was surprised he was as well off mentally as he was.

Edward looked up and, seeing him, said, "Would you like an omelet?" Somehow those words seemed to dissolve the icy tension (though Grissom was very careful with what he said, particularly about mentioning his dog Hank.)

"I have to go to the store today to pick up food for Willow and the soon to be kittens." said Alphonse half-way through the meal.

Edward grinned and Greg looked up, "I could take you," he offered kindly, "though new-born kittens get their food from their mama."

"Thanks that would be great!"

Edward glanced at his silver pocket watch with a sigh, "Roy, Riza's going to be riding your butt today. (**A/N: yes this is yaoi but do not take wrong way perverts**!) You forgot to do any of your paperwork yesterday." Roy waved a hand at him as if to say, details, details.

Laughing, Ed stood and for a moment his face seemed soft and whole. The way it was supposed to be.

Grissom stayed home with Ed when Roy left to go to work and Greg and Al left for kitteh food. He was straightening the already pristine rooms.

"Why are you doing that?" Grissom asked curiously. Edward glanced up at him, an almost surprised look on his face.

"Oh, it's just a habit I picked up from Alphonse; he was always cleaning after…"

"Ed…" Before Grissom could say anymore, which was just as well because he was unsure how to go on at all, there was a knock on the door.

On the front step was a small golden package with no return address on it. The recipients' title was printed clearly in red pen on the front: Mustang's Dog.

Edward was breathing quickly as he flipped open the little envelope and reached in. In his hand came a single sheet of paper and handful of cat-food.

_One brother down, your choice what we do to the other._

**Author Note: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Rushing in

**Author Note: Number Three! This and maybe two more. After that this story is finite. Now reviewers if you are out there, please congregate around this story. I haven't had a single review and it makes me sad. Review or I won't post the ending!**

There was a crunch as Edward's metal hand crushed the cat food into powder, his eyes cringing closed. The words echoed in his mind_, One brother down, your choice what we do with the other_. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him as he sunk to the floor in the door way.

"Ed? Edward? Come on! You are okay, whatever it was it's over now." Grissom said, at a loss for what to do to comfort the boy. His words brought his memories to the surface, but instead of controlling him, they froze him, making an icy shield around his heart and clearing his mind. Edward looked up at him fury blazing in his aureate eyes.

"Get Mustang here, now!" Grissom hurriedly stood up and went to the kitchen, Ed could hear him talking quickly to someone on the phone but he tuned the conversation out. Focusing on the letter he thought, _If these people are who I think they are then… I know where Al is. But they'll be hurting him, r…_ He cut off his thought, remembering his ice heart.

"Edward? Honey?" Roy called worriedly as he sprinted through the open door. Edward was standing in the living room, staring at the letter in his hands, more lucid than he had been since he had faced the gate. "What is it? What's wrong?

Mustang hurried to him, trying to see into his eyes, Grissom followed him into the room, also worried. Mutely, Ed handed Mustang the letter and the envelope. His eyes widened angrily and he looked up at Edward, searching for any signs of weakness.

"Why is it," Edward asked drily, "that I can only do something good when something horrific is happening?" Telling Roy he loved him, and now, gaining control over his memories.

Grissom, still confused, nearly shouted at the pair of them, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Sarcasm seemed to have replaced fear in Ed's voice, as if it were his defense and tether to sanity, "Oh the usual, I will trade your brother's life and well-being for yours. Do anything we don't like and we'll hurt him, like we hurt you… At least I know where these crap-artists are."

Mustang glanced at him puzzled as Grissom digested the information, but then he nodded. Of course, of course it would be where they had kept Edward before.

Purposefully, Edward walked out of the room and was almost to the street by the time Roy caught him. "You can't go after them alone! We don't even know who they are other than that they were somehow involved in your kidnapping!"

Edward stared at him, "That's all I need to know!" He yanked himself out of Mustang's grasp and darted down the street into the now quickly falling rain. Grissom came out of the house and saw him disappear out of view at the end of the street.

"We need to get all of your people ready," He said, attempting to nudge the Colonel back into action, he nodded and strode decisively in the opposite direction as Edward.

Riza was waiting angrily in his office holding her gun tightly in her hand, apparently he had left in the middle of her rant about paper work. She stopped at his glare as he motioned everyone to gather round. She nodded at Grissom once and looked at Roy.

"Colonel, what-- " She began, looking at him curiously, he cut her off, handing her the letter and the envelope like Ed had handed him.

"Edward found that on the front step this afternoon. He went after them, I couldn't stop him so now we are pushed for time to the extreme. Everyone in this room is coming with me and we are getting those two boys, and Greg, back alive." Nodding as one they followed their future Furher out of the room.

**Sorry, super short but jam-packed with excitement don't you think? NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND COOKIE FOR YOU!!!**


	4. Always Coming

**Author Note: review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review**

Alphonse shifted groggily, moaning at the thick feeling in his mouth. "What…" his voice was shaky as were his eye lids when he finally dragged them apart. An unfamiliar seen met his eyes; he was in a large room, filled with crates. His hands were tied to the edges of one of the crates, the ropes rubbing painfully against his wrists.

"Al… are you awake?" Greg asked from nearby. Alphonse raised his head a little further, seeing his friend tied much the same as he was.

Confusion flooded the boy; the last thing he remembered was stopping by the corner of the road to give some of his new cat food to a stray. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you've never been here before, but your brother would know it quite well," said a smirking, scratchy voice from out of Al's sight. His eyes widened in fear and shock, Greg watched the change calculatedly, wondering who it was.

"It can't be!" Fear colored Alphonse's face, "You're dead!" _Now that was unexpected_, thought Greg, _so this world has kidnapping ghosts too?_ A man walked around to the front of the two and smiled widely. He was wearing a dark blue military uniform, pristine, and medaled. Bristles lined his jaw and his teeth were yellowed, he looked at them a feral smile on his face.

For a moment, Al struggled wildly against his bonds, frightening Greg much more than the smirking figure. A moment later he calmed, seeming to figure something out; when he looked up there was defiance in his gaze. "General Tremblay is dead. I saw the body, the bullets; he was incinerated. Who the hell are you?!" Greg smiled,_ much better_.

'Tremblay' laughed, his form seeming to change as he did; he stretched taller, growing thin as his skin paled to almost white. He was wearing a purple halter top and shorts that revealed a crimson tattoo on his leg of a dragon devouring its own tail. _He looks like a giant palm tree_, thought Greg with an inward chuckle, eyeing the shape shifter's bight green spiky hair.

"Very good," he said in a higher voice that was tinged with approval. "You're smart, though why you had to get rid of that other useful form I don't know." Alphonse growled at him, and the… man? knelt next to him, grabbing his chin to force his face upward. "Hey, I know, maybe we can reverse it? Your brother would be so much more likely to help us if it were to get you back to a human form… although…" He kicked Al hard in the abdomen and he hissed in pain, wincing. "Torturing you will probably work just as well."

The sound of footsteps outside made 'Palm-tree' grin. "Now, now can't have you spilling the beans and ruining all my fun!" he crooned as he gagged the two gleefully. He then transformed again and put his grimy hand on the little boy's shoulder.

Edward came skidding into the room furiously, his golden eyes darkened with rage. He stopped abruptly when he saw Tremblay and cringed visibly, taking a single step backwards before freezing in place. Memories attempted to batter him but, for once, he remained clear-headed, not unaffected but at least he remained present.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ed shouted, figuring out what his brother had just as quickly. The fake Tremblay grinned.

"Awww, come on… I seriously thought you would remember all that time we spent together. You were always such a faithful dog so I'm sure you will do what I want now; otherwise, well, you know firsthand what will happen to poor little Alphonse here." If looks could kill, then 'Tremblay' would be dead and buried.

"You are not Tremblay," there was a slight shake in Edward's voice as he said the name but it wasn't noticeable, "He's dead and you are nothing but someone who looks like him trying to use his misdeeds to fuel your own cheap agenda!"

Tremblay tutted and walked towards Ed, "Don't be that way, all you need to do is make a Philosopher's Stone for me and you, your brother and even this dolt can be on your merry way. Hey, I might even tell you my real name."

A small, unexpected smile flitted across Edward's face as he looked up, "Or… I could just free my brother and beat you to a bloody pulp right now." With that he scrambled n top of one of the crates and leapt through the air, transmuting the cover of his automail arm into a blade as he went. With two quick strokes, he cut Alphonse's and Greg's bonds before turning back to Tremblay who merely laughed.

"Who are you?" Edward asked again, "What do you really look like? Show me your true face instead of hiding in that nightmare mask." He laughed again and suddenly Winry was standing in front of him.

Ed attacked, disregarding the way the creature looked as it snarled at him, changing into a possibly male palm tree that swung at him irately. Ed's arm punctured his chest but the creature just stepped back, panting as slowly purple sparks showed around the wound, healing it.

Edward didn't notice as Roy and his gang, followed quickly by Grissom, Greg and Alphonse, entered the room. He was distracted by the shape changing mass in front of him. Unable to stay still for more than a moment, the creature changed again and again.

Roy snarled when Tremblay reappeared, attacking the little alchemist vigorously. They were all waiting for an opening to attack the creature but its fight was too close range. Swiftly, it changed to Hughes, Scar, Riza, a dirty man that Roy had only seen once (and that was in his disassembled state) name X and…

Edward was sent flying as the Roy-clone kicked him hard in the chest. This was enough of an opening for the others to act. Mustang followed the path Ed's flailing body had made through the air and knelt by the diminutive boy.

"Roy… You came… Sorry I snapped at you," The boy whispered, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest.

Roy hugged him tightly. "No need to be sorry, and of course I came. I will always come."

**Author Note: That's it and not a single person reviewed, isn't that awfull!**


End file.
